


Wonderfullest Things Are Ever the Unmentionable

by aimmyarrowshigh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Wonderfullest things are ever the unmentionable: "I don't need more security, I need answers." Why the Chancellor insisted that Padmé take on bodyguards when she walks beside her best self every day, Padmé doesn't know.





	Wonderfullest Things Are Ever the Unmentionable

Padmé never tells the Jedi that her reluctance to take them as bodyguards stems from much more than planetary pride.

She _is_ immensely proud of her Handmaidens: of Dormé, Eirtaé, Saché, and the others.

She is more than _proud_ of Sabé. 

Sabé is her other half, the heart to her brain, the hands to her hips, the lips to her lips. That the Jedi think she needs a _man_ to guard her when her own bravery walks beside her—

The assassin strikes on the Jedi's first night because it is the first since she was twelve that Padmé slept alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Themes for January from [31-days](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3331131.html#cutid1) on LiveJournal as usual.


End file.
